


Her Curse

by eeyore101247



Series: His Love, Her Curse [2]
Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore101247/pseuds/eeyore101247
Summary: What happens when simple bartender Lauren Smith discovers her soulmate is the well known London mobster Tom Holland?





	1. Warnings, Disclaimer, and Info

Hello hello! Lo here! *^-^*

So, this story is gonna be a bit different than things I've written before. This story will have a companion story that follows the other's point of view, but  _Her Curse_  follows Lauren's.

Yes, I know I'm using my own first name. I wanted to pick a common female name that was used in 1996, and my own name was what came to mind. It is a kinda average name after all. XD

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tom Holland nor his family or friends.**

****

So, this is a Mobster AU Tom Holland story that will also draw some inspiration from the soulmate au (which I have fallen in love with for some reason XD). I've also fallen in love with the Mob!Tom AU and have wanted to write one of my own, then had this wonderful idea to write one love story through both point of views, each with their own dedicated book. 

Hopefully I'll have the first chapter written and edited within a few weeks and will update both stories.

So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy  _His Love, Her Curse_.


	2. Chapter 1

__

_Beep Beep Beep_

I let out a groan, reaching over and slamming my hand down on the snooze button. Sighing as the incessant beeping of my alarm clock stopped, I slowly rolled over onto my back, staring up at the ceiling as the afternoon sun shined through the small crack in my black out curtains. I could feel the drying drool on my cheek and the sleep stuck in the corners of my eyes as I laid there staring up at the ceiling.

I felt my dog, Tsuki, start moving around, having stirred her awake from her sleep when I had moved. I shifted slightly to look down at her, a smile tugging at my lips as my adorable Gerberian Shepsky looked back at me.

"Afternoon Tsuki. Sorry for waking you up." I said softly as she stood up and walked to the head of the bed. Her tail was wagging as she started to give me wet, slobbery dog kisses all over my face. A giggle slipped past my lips as I gently scratched behind her ear, sitting up and leaning back against the headboard.

"You seem rather excited that I'm awake." I giggled, using both hands to to scratch at her chin. Her tail continued wagging as she looked up at me, an adorable smile spread across her face. "Let me put on some shorts and I'll take you on a walk."

Tsuki bolted out of the room at the mention of a walk, whining and yipping happily as she sped to her usual waiting spot by the door. I smiled and shook my head, letting out a laugh as I pulled the covers away and placed my feet on the cool hardwood floor. Standing up, I stretched my arms above my head, letting out a groan as I felt my lower back pop, releasing a pressure I didn't even know was there. Letting out a yawn, I walked over to my dresser, pulling out a pair of gym shorts and a baggy t-shirt, quickly slipping them on before heading into my en-suite bathroom. Leaning over and opening a drawer, I pulled out my hairbrush and a hair tie, straightening up and looking at myself in the mirror.

I was the definition of average. A white, long haired brunette with brown eyes and pink lips. Average cup size and average curves, of average height and weight. There was nothing special or interesting about me, unless you counted the fact that I only had one dimple when I smiled.

I sighed as I brushed my hair up into a messy bun, spotting the familiar tattoos on my hand and wrist. Bringing my hand into view, another sigh escaped as I looked at the small queen's crown on the back of my right hand between my thumb and forefinger. I flipped my hand over to look at those three familiar letters.

**TSH**

23 years and I still hadn't found my soulmate. My best friend Allison had found her soulmate when we were in high school, and they've been attached at the hip ever since. Same thing happened with the rest of my friends throughout the years, leaving me the last single lady out of my friend group.

I had hoped moving to London, England a year ago would help, but it hadn't so far, my search turning up empty. With another sigh, I left my bathroom, flipping the light off as I headed for the front door of my apartment. I spotted Tsuki sitting next to the door, eagerly waiting for the big w I had mentioned. Seeing her brought a smile to my face as I grabbed her harness, slipping on a pair of flats and making my way over to her.

"Alright, you've waited long enough." I said with a laugh, grabbing my car keys and the poo bags before putting her in her harness. Opening the apartment door, Tsuki bolted out into the hallway, tugging on my arm as I shut and locked the door behind me, pulling out another laugh. "Alright, alright. I'm coming."

* * *

Shutting the door behind me, I took Tsuki's harness off, watching as she walked over to her bed and laid down for a much needed nap. We had been out for roughly an hour and a half, or so I could guess, seeing as I had left my phone in my apartment.

With a smile, I made my way to my bedroom, picking up my phone and unplugging the charging cable. The screen came to life, showing the numerous cracks in the glass from having dropped it one too many times. I had several notifications from all the stupid social media apps I barely ever used, some about people from high school who I no longer talk to. I scrolled through the notifications, spotting a few texts sprinkled between them.

_Big Bad Boss_   
_sent at 10:40 am_   
_Don't forget that tonight is important. The owner is coming for a visit and inspection, so you'll need to come in around 6 to help tidy up._

Glancing at the top of my screen, I noticed I still had a few hours before I'd have to leave. I scrolled past the text, looking to see if I had any others.

_Bestest Bitch Forever_   
_sent at 5:23 am_   
_Laaaaureeeeeen, I miss yooooooooou_

I giggled softly at Allison's text, smiling as I scrolled past. She always had a habit of being a bit over dramatic, but it was one of the many things I love about her.

_Mom <3_   
_sent at 4:00 am_   
_Just sending you some love from your dad and I. Hope you have a good day sweetie!_

Smiling, I responded to all the texts, making my way to the kitchen to fix myself something to eat.

Slipping my phone in the pocket of my shorts, I pulled out the carton of eggs and the jug of orange juice. I was too lazy to make something over the top, deciding to just scramble some eggs and fix a piece of toast with a glass of orange juice.

With my breakfast ready and plated fifteen minutes later, I made my way over to my couch, flipping on my TV and turning on Supernatural, watching a few episodes while I ate my breakfast.

* * *

"Thanks for coming early, Gary. I'm sorry it was so last minute." I said as I pulled on my shoes. I heard Gary chuckle behind me as I straightened up, Tsuki staring up at me from my feet. I turned around and gave him a quick hug, slipping a £50 in his pocket.

"I felt that, mate." He said as I pulled away, rolling my eyes.

"Well you deserve it. Get take out or something for dinner with it. Maybe some Nandos." I said with a wink, picking up my purse as I turned towards the door. "Hopefully I'll be home before 3 am, but if I'm not, my guest bedroom is open to you for you to get some rest."

"Thanks Lo." I heard him say with a chuckle as I made my way out of my apartment. I felt him grab my arm, turning to see what he wanted. "Stay safe tonight, alright?" He said, his eyes filled with concern. I gave him a nod and smile in response, watching as he pulled away and smiled back.

"I will Gary. See you later tonight." I said before walking off down the hall, hearing the door to my apartment click shut behind me.

I let out a sigh as I pushed the down button on the elevator, waiting patiently for it to arrive. Tonight was going to be a long night, waiting hand and foot on the owner of the bar. My boss had been very clear the night before on how I was supposed to act around him. Don't make eye contact, don't speak unless spoken to, and make sure everything he orders is done right.

The ding of the elevator brought me out of my thoughts, quickly stepping on and pushing the button for the first floor. I tugged on the hem of my work shirt as the elevator started its descent, my nerves kicking in. This was going to be the first time I'd ever met the owner. My boss said he was some big CEO, but I knew better than that. Having lived in the mob life before for the first twelve years of my life, I can tell when something is related to a mob and when its not.

I stepped out as the doors of the elevator opened on the first floor, making my way out of my apartment building and towards the bar that I worked at. I lived only a block away, which practically made the car my parents bought for me useless. Everything I needed was within walking distance of my apartment, meaning the only time I ever used it was to drive out of town or to the airport.

It didn't take very long for me to make it to the bar, taking the back entrance to get in. I smiled as I spotted two of my coworkers, Ben, the other bartender, and Sarah, one of the waitresses. I gave them a wave as I set my purse in the employee lounge, slipping my phone in my back pocket.

"Hey Lauren! How's your day been, darling?" Sarah asked as she walked over, giving me a welcoming hug and smile. I returned the gesture, my smile growing.

"It's been alright. Tsuki was rather excited for her walk today." I giggled, smiling as Sarah giggled with me.

"Tsuki is absolutely adorable. Makes me jealous sometimes." She teased, gently poking me in the side. I rolled my eyes, squirming slightly when she poked me.

"She is adorable." Ben said as he walked over, giving me a fist bump. I returned it with a smile, shaking my head a bit.

"I can't argue with either of you about that." I laughed, grabbing my apron before heading out into the main area, making it look nice and clean like my boss wanted us to.

I thought about all the different ways tonight could go. I knew mob bosses weren't the nicest people, and it worried me that he might try something with Sarah. She was oblivious to what this place actually was and what kind of person the owner was. I knew that if our boss Trevor picked her to wait the owner's table, she'd probably end up going home with him and acting as an escort against her will. At least, that's the kind of things I would hear my dad talk about when he would come home. I was supposed to be sleeping when he talked to Mom about those things, but I was a rebellious child from a young age.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard Sarah walk over, a large smile on her face. My stomach churned as I turned to look at her, something in my gut giving me a bad feeling about why she was smiling.

"Oh my gosh, Lauren. Trevor told me that I get to take care of the owner! I get to be his waitress!" Sarah said with a happy giggle, jumping up and down in front of me. I felt a wave of nausea hit me as I plastered a smile on my face.

"Congrats! Maybe you'll get a raise if you do well enough." I teased, my stomach churning as I acted like I was excited for her. In actuality, I was trying to come up with a plan before the owner could take her to use for his own pleasure.

Sarah happily squealed as she continued jumping up and down, her smile only growing larger. "I hope so! Anyways, I'm going to get back to cleaning. Best that the place looks sparkling clean for his visit." She said with a smile before walking off, resuming whatever she had been doing.

I couldn't get rid of the sickly feeling in my stomach as I continued to help clean up the bar, a few hours passing until it was opening time. I took my place behind the bar as patrons started to file in. Most of them were regulars, and I prepared their orders with ease and passing it to them with a smile. I made small talk with a few of them, laughing at their ridiculous stories some of them liked to tell.

I wiped down the counter after a few of the regulars moved to a table, humming softly to myself. I picked up all the empty cups, handing them over to Ben since he was already washing some of the shakers and returning back to the bar counter, where a patron was waiting. He was quite handsome, his piercing blue eyes and blonde hair adding to his appearance. He gave me a smile as I walked over, placing my hands on the counter and leaning on them.

"What can I get ya handsome?" I asked, smirking as he chuckled. He looked me over before meeting my eyes, his smirk turning into a smile.

"A beer will be fine, darling." He said, his British accent thick as he spoke. I gave him a nod as I grabbed a pint, filling it up with beer from the tap. "So, gorgeous, what's your name?" He asked, leaning against the counter.

"Lauren. What's yours?" I asked with a grin as I turned back to him, placing his drink on the counter.

"Harrison." He replied, taking a sip from his drink. I placed my hands back on the counter, leaning on them.

"Harrison. That's an interesting name for an interesting fella." I replied, grinning as I brought my hands closer together on the counter, placing my elbows down and resting my head in my hands. He looked at me with a smirk as he went to take another drink, glancing at my right hand. He seemed to choke on his beer, making me guess that he saw the soulmate mark on my hand.

"What's that there on your hand?" He asked, setting his beer back on the counter as his brows furrowed together.

"Oh, the crown? It's one of my soulmate marks. Actually, it was my first one." I said with a shrug, straightening up. "The other one is on my wrist." I said as I flipped my hand over to show him the initials. His eyes went wide as he looked at it, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. I raised a brow as I watched him.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just... those are my best mate's initials." He said with a sheepish grin, running his fingers through his hair. I giggled softly, rolling my eyes.

"I've met a lot of people with the same initials, but none of them seemed to be my soulmate." I said with a shrug, grabbing the rag and wiping down behind the bar.

"Well, I can assure you he'll be different." He said with a chuckle. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but was interrupted by my phone ringing. There was only one person and one reason why my phone would be ringing while I was working.

"Sorry, I have to take this call." I said, giving him an apologetic smile as I made my way towards the employee lounge. "Hey Ben, can you handle the bar while I take this?" I whispered to Ben as I passed him, receiving a nod in response. I gave him a quiet thanks as I pulled my phone out of my pocket, sliding my thumb across the screen to answer.

"Hey Gary, what's wrong? Is everything ok?" I asked, concern lacing my voice. The only reason he would call was if something was wrong with Tsuki. "Is Tsuki ok?"

_"Uh, hey, yea, um, Tsuki ate something she's not supposed to. Do you want me to take her to the emergency vet?"_

He sounded nervous as he spoke, causing my anxiety to soar through the roof. "Uh, yea yea. There's some emergency money in an envelope on the back of the fridge. It should be enough to cover the cost." I said as my hands started to shake, getting clammy and making it hard to hold my phone.

_"Maybe, maybe you should meet us there? Just in case?"_

He seemed unsure about what he was saying.

Before I could respond, I heard shouting from inside the bar, followed by gunshots. My heart started to race in my chest, feeling like it had jumped into my throat. "I think you'll be fine. Hey, look, something's going on here and I need to make sure everything's ok. I'll talk to you when I get home."

_"Wait, Lauren-"_

I hung up before he could finish his sentence, slipping it back into my pocket and making my way out into the main area. Many of the patrons were down on the ground as the gunshots continued between two groups of men. I gritted my teeth as I realized just what was going on. Someone from another mob had probably heard about the mob boss coming to visit this bar and set up a plan to take him down.

I quickly ducked behind the bar, peeking over to see if I could find Sarah amongst the chaos. My heart continued to race as I searched all the faces, almost having a heart attack when I saw that she was being held by her hair by a man I had never seen before. He looked to be heading for a back entrance to make a getaway, leading me to one conclusion. He was the mob boss, the owner of this bar.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself before I darted from behind the bar, using tables and chairs as cover from flying bullets. I made my way towards Sarah and the 'owner', not exactly sure what I was going to do once I got there. I didn't really think this through, but she was a friend and way too sweet and innocent to end up a victim to this man's games.

I passed the broken remnants of a chair, quickly grabbing one of the splintered legs before ducking out of the way of a man who had probably just been shot dead. I didn't turn around to check though, continuing to make my way towards Sarah to try and save her.

I ignored the shouts of my name coming from somewhere behind me, running down the hall I had seen the man take Sarah down. I prayed that I wasn't too late, a wave of relief rushing through my veins as I saw them still in the hall. Sarah was struggling to get free, tears streaming down her cheeks, stained black from her mascara.

"Hey! You! Let her go!" I yelled as I ran down the hall, holding the broken chair leg like it was a bat. I gritted my teeth as I saw the man turn around, a grunt coming from him as he tried to drag Sarah down the hall faster.

"Lauren! Help me! Please!" Sarah cried out, reaching for me with her hand, clawing at the man's hand in her hair with the other. I tried to run faster, pushing my body to its limit as I continued to run, preparing to whack the guy in the head.

Before I could get any closer, a hand grabbed me from behind, throwing me off balance and causing me to fall backwards. I tried to get away, to save Sarah, but the hand wasn't letting go. I went to turn around, but something hard hit me in the back of the head, a sharp pain radiating out from the area of contact. I let out a cry, managing to yank myself free. I turned around, ready to hit whoever it was with the chair leg, but before I could, I was hit in the head again, more pain radiating through my skull and body before I fell to the floor, my vision going black as I lost consciousness.

 


	3. Chapter 2

I groaned as a sharp pain shot through my head, burying my face into the pillow. I took notice that it seemed softer and fluffier than usual, but I wasn't going to complain. My head was killing me, so any sort of comfort was welcome. My stomach also felt queasy, but I tried to ignore it in favor of more sleep.

I shifted around in the bed, the sheets soft and silky against my skin. The bed oddly felt like heaven as I laid on it, my body being caressed by the softness of the mattress. It felt nice as the pain continued to throb in my head. At least I was sorta comfortable. Or as comfortable as I could be with the raging headache I had.

I was startled as I felt movement beside me, but quickly calmed down when I felt a wet tongue start lapping at my cheek. I giggled softly as I reached up, moving to run my fingers through Tsuki's fur. Before my hand could make it to its destination, the tongue started lapping at it, causing me to giggle more.

I slowly sat up, covering my mouth with my other hand. "Tsuki," I opened my eyes, gasping at the dog that stood in front of me. "You are not Tsuki." I said quietly, noticing that I was, in fact, not in my bed. White satin sheets pooled around my waist as I finished sitting up, eyes wide as I took in the large room around me. I spotted Tsuki in the corner, laying in her dog bed, head cocked sideways at me saying her name. There seemed to be two of her as I stared, the faint light coming through the curtains burning my eyes and causing my head to throb more.

"What the fuck..." I scrambled towards the edge of the rather large bed, my heart racing as my legs became tangled up in the sheets. I quickly untangled myself, falling to the floor with a thud as I fell off the bed. I groaned in pain as it caused the throbbing in my head to worsen for a few seconds, a dull pain radiating across my back where I had made contact. I tried to remember the events of the previous night, but my memories seemed foggy, feeling like I was in a haze.

My hands shook as I slowly sat up, a cold sweat breaking out across my skin. Using the edge of the bed for support, I stood up off the floor, trying to catch my balance. The room felt like it was spinning, my chest tightening and making it hard to breath as I stumbled through the room towards the door. I tripped over a chair, falling to the ground with another thud, quickly standing back up and grabbing the door handle.

I ignored as Tsuki and the foreign dog followed behind me as I yanked it open, stumbling out into the large hallway. I straightened up, looking around as panic ran through my veins. Tsuki stayed by my side as I stumbled down the hall, not really sure where I was going. I only knew I had to get out of here.

I soon stopped as a realization dawned on me, turning to face my dog. "Tsuki, wait... how, how did you get here? Gary was watching you and, and this is not my apartment and I don't know where we are or how you got here." I rambled as I stared down at Tsuki, watching as her tail started to wag. "Fuck, I don't know what's going on. Maybe this is all a dream. I hope it's all a dream." I muttered to myself as I made my way down the hall. The world continued to spin, but I pressed on, trying to find some sort of exit or indication of where I am.

A wave of nausea struck as I stumbled forward, falling down onto my hands and knees. I felt like I was going to get sick, but I needed to keep moving, swallowing down the lump of bile building in my throat. I slowly picked myself up off the floor, holding my head in my hand as the throbbing got worse.

I could hear footsteps coming down the hall, each step causing an echo of pain to ring through my skull. I groaned as the pain persisted, trying to stumble my way away from the footsteps. I managed to get a few feet before I lost my balance, another wave of nausea sweeping through me. The footsteps continued getting louder and closer as I buried my head in my hands, trying to shield my eyes from the light to lessen the pain.

"What are you doing out of bed?" A male voice said from behind me. I felt a hand gently rest on my shoulder, another grabbing my arm and helping me stand up. I just groaned in response as the movement made me feel sicker, the world continuing to spin as there was suddenly double of everything again.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I muttered, trying my hardest to keep whatever was in my stomach down. I turned my head to look at him, eyes widening as I recognized the man's face. "Didn't, didn't I see you at the bar last night? I think I remember seeing you there." I muttered, leaning against him for support as he led me back towards the room I was in. "You told me your name. It began with an H. Henry? No. Harry? No." My head throbbed as I continued to wrack my brain for his name, gasping softly as I remembered. "Harrison! That's what it was." I mumbled, looking over at him and seeing a small smile on his face

"You need to get some rest, darling." Harrison said as he looked at me, guiding me into the room and over to the bed.

"But why?" I asked, groaning as the pain got worse. "Fuck, my head is killing me."

"That's why. You have a concussion." He said simply, helping me lay back down in the bed. "There's a bucket over here in case you get sick. Tom has a doctor coming later today to check you out further and prescribe some meds." He said, pulling the sheets up over my chest.

"Why... why are you being so nice? And where am I?" I mumbled, looking up at him. He just smiled as he turned and walked off towards the door. Tsuki jumped up on the bed, laying down next to me and curling up.

Harrison stopped as he got to the door, turning to look at me. "Tom should be up to see you when he's done." He said with a smile, shutting the door behind him. I groaned as I grabbed the other pillow, covering my face with it to shield out the light. I didn't know what was going on or why I was here, but I may as well try and get some rest while I wait for answers.

* * *

I groaned as my stomach churned, waking me from my slumber. I moved towards the edge of the bed for the bucket as I felt my stomach lurch. I didn't move far before I felt it get shoved in my hands, in time for the contents of my stomach to come up. It seemed my attempts at trying not to vomit had failed. I felt a wet nose pressing against my arm followed by a soft whimper as my vomiting slowed down to a halt.

I groaned as I slowly lifted my head, the throbbing just as painful as before. Setting the bucket down beside me on the bed, I leaned back against the headboard, rubbing my hands over my face and pushing any stray hairs out of the way. I kept my eyes closed as I took a deep breath to try and steady my nerves, since I still didn't know what was going on. Slowly opening my eyes, I jumped when I spotted a man sitting on the edge of the bed. His hair was in disarray, his brown curls hanging down over his forehead. His brown eyes were trained on me as I pulled the sheets up farther, like it would be a barrier between him and I. His gaze was cold and closed off, unable to gain any sense of emotion from them.

"I'm guessing you're Tom." I said softly, watching as he gave a nod. I let my eyes wander over him, taking in his blood stained white dress shirt and black pants. I glanced down at his hands, noticing the small crown tattoo on his right. His knuckles were also bruised and bloodied, meaning he had just beaten the shit out of someone. "I'm guessing you're also the Tom. As in Tom Holland, the biggest mob boss of London." You muttered, a soft sigh escaping your lips.

"You're a smart one, darling." Tom said with a chuckle and a smirk. I rolled my eyes in response, trying to act at least somewhat normal while the world was spinning and I was seeing double. I wasn't going to deny that he was handsome. He was a looker, but he probably knew that. Most mob bosses when they are young are lookers. At least, the ones I've seen pictures of.

"Mind telling me how I got here and why? As well as how and why Tsuki is here?" I asked, shifting awkwardly on the bed. I realized I was still wearing my work shirt, the uncomfortable t-shirt fabric scratching at my skin. My skinny jeans clung to my legs as I pulled them close to my chest.

"Well, you just happened to work at the bar that we were infiltrating last night." He said, his eyes slowly raking over my form. I squirmed a bit under his gaze, my stomach churning uncomfortably. "One of my men knocked you out while you were chasing the guy we were after. It was an attempt to keep you safe, but apparently he doesn't know his own strength." I saw his jaw tighten for a split second before he started talking again. "Harrison and my men brought you here, and he informed me of who you were, so I had you set up in this room."

"Ok, that explains why I'm here." I said, wrapping my arms around my legs and hugging them to my chest. "But what about Tsuki? Gary was watching her. Is Gary alright?" I asked, furrowing my brows. I remembered that he had called about Tsuki cause something had happened. I had told him to go to the emergency vet. He had tried to say something else, but I had hung up on him before he could finish. I gasped as a few more memories from the night before came back. "Sarah! Where's Sarah? Is she alright? I swear to fucking God if you hurt a single hair on her head, mob boss or not, I will fucking strangle you." I glared at him, hoping that he would take my threat seriously.

"The girl? She's alright, just shaken up." He said with a laugh, seeming amused with my threat. I grit my teeth at his laugh, though I was relieved that Sarah was ok. "As for Tsuki, Garret, or Gary as you know him, actually works for me." He said, looking over at the dog in question. My jaw dropped as I turned my attention back to him.

"Wait, what?" I said, my heart hurting at the betrayal I felt. I had thought Gary was my friend, but apparently he was just some minion that this asshole had sent to keep an eye on me. I grit my teeth as tears burned the back of my eyes. "So you knew I fucking existed and didn't do shit about it?" I asked, glaring at Tom as he sat on the edge of my bed. Boy did he have the nerve to be here then.

"What do you think Garret was for? He was there to keep you safe."

"Oh, so he was my fucking babysitter?! God, you're the fucking worst. It's bad enough my fucking soulmate has to drag my sorry ass back into fucking mob business, but he didn't even have the guts to meet me face to face until I get hurt in the crossfire of his fucking stupid ass business." I growled as I pushed myself off the bed. The world was still spinning, my vision blurred as I stood up. I pushed through the nausea as I stumbled my way over to where I had spotted Tsuki's harness.

"Lauren, what are you doing?" I heard him ask, his tone cold. I just scoffed as I picked up the harness, tripping over the leash, but managing to catch myself before I hit the floor. Tsuki watched me as I wobbled over to her, fumbling with the harness as I attached it around her body.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I growled, shooting him a glare as I gently nudged her off the bed. "I want to get as far from you as possible. God must have a really sick sense of humor to pair me with a bastard like you." My head throbbed as I tried to make my way towards the door, nausea and dizziness smothering me like a thick blanket. I did my best to push through, squinting my eyes to make the doubles in my vision one single object again.

"You are in no shape to just walk your way out of here." I heard Tom say, noticing him walking over to me out of the corner of my eye.

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" I challenged, turning around to face him. I nearly lost my balance, but he grabbed my arm, pulling me upright. I tried to pull out of his grip, but it only tightened. "You can't fucking shoot me like you mobsters do with all of your fucking problems. I'm sure you've heard about what happens when someone's soulmate dies."

"I have, darling, but I'm trying to keep you safe by bringing you here. We saw what almost happened yesterday." He said. I gritted my teeth, trying to pull away once more.

"I'm not a fucking baby nor am I made of glass. I can take care of myself." I hissed through my teeth, ignoring the churning in my stomach. "Concussion or not, I don't give a damn. You've known about my presence for a year and did jack shit."

"Well there's not much I can do when you wouldn't tell Gary where exactly you worked." He argued, his grip getting tighter. I hissed in pain, struggling to get out of his grip. I could tell I was making him angry by how tight his grip was getting and the way his jaw tensed up.

"Well, I wasn't exactly keen on putting a friend in a place that was owned by a mobster." I said in response, glaring at him as I seethed with anger. "Guess I was wrong though, seeing as Gary was a mobster himself." I laughed, wincing as the throbbing in my head got worse. I stumbled a bit as the world seemed to start spinning more, my stomach lurching.

"Fuck... I think I’m gonna be sick again." I mumbled, holding my head in my free hand. I felt Tom tug on my arm, causing me to stumble and nearly fall over. I lifted my head, watching as he led me to the attached bathroom and over to the toilet. I felt him let go of my arm, instantly falling to the floor and clutching the toilet as I threw up whatever the hell could possibly be left in my stomach.

"Fine, I'll stay here until I've healed, but after, I'm leaving." I mumbled, glancing up at him after my stomach decided it was done. I tried to glare at him, but guessing by the fact that he chuckled, I failed at seeming intimidating. "Just... fucking help me back to the bed." I grumbled, standing up with his help and stumbling over to the bed. I flopped down on it face first, groaning as the pain didn't seem to end.

"The doctor will be here in an hour." Tom said simply. I listened as the door to the room opened and closed, relieved that Mr. Asshole had finally left. I peeked up from where I was on the bed, noticing Tsuki jump up and lay down beside me, resting her head on her front paws.

"What the hell have I gotten into Tsuki? Turns out my soulmate is a mobster, and even worse, runs his own fucking mob." I sighed, burying my head in one of the pillows. "If I'm gonna be stuck here for the next god knows how long, I may as well take advantage of it."

 


End file.
